


Coming to Terms

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Taking Azeroth by Storm [2]
Category: Supernatural, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Coming to Terms

## –Stormwind–

There was no way to tell what time it was, so they could only guess how long they stayed in the stuffy inn room. Arguing. Dean checked his phone- which wouldn’t even turn on. Neither would Cas’s. “I think we should probably figure out where the hell we are.” Dean finally spoke up. “And see if the others are here, as well.”

Cas nodded. “That would be wise. I suggest we stay together. Both Gabriel and myself are powerless, there’s no way we can find you if we split up.” His blue eyes looked to his companions.

Running his hand through his short hair, Dean knew Cas was right. “Fine, but Gabriel pisses me off, and I’ll make sure we lose him.” He warned them. “Let’s go.” Dean rolled his sleeves up to right below his elbow, actually nervous for what they’d find outside their door.

Gabriel went first, ever the excited one. He wasn’t nervous about where they were, or what they would find. That made him all but giddy. What made him nervous, however, was his lack of powers, as well as Cas’s. That wasn’t exactly normal in any situation.

Cas followed, Meg just behind him, Dean in the rear. They moved down the stairs in almost a line, Dean’s eyes trying to take in everything. There were only a few people in the main room, all staring. “Stay here. I’ll find out where we are, okay?” He gave Gabriel a warning look before turning and making his way to the bar. “Excuse me, ma’am?”

“What can I do for ya?” She asked, leaning on the bar with a smile.

Licking his lips, he swallowed. “Look, me and my friends woke up with no idea where we are.” Dean started, earning an eyebrow raise. “It’s just the four of us that we’re aware of. I was hoping you could tell us where we are?”

She chuckled. “Lad, what did ya get into last night? And what are ya wearin’?” She shook her head. “You’re in Stormwind, this be my inn, the Gilded Rose. Allison at your service.”

Dean nodded, looking down at his clothes. “Uh, what I went to the bar in last night.” He was completely lost, having no idea what they were supposed to do.

“Tell ya what, ya look like a strappin’ young man, I could use one of ya ‘round here.” He blushed lightly. “I’ll give ya and ya friend’s free room and board- and pay ya what I can. Ya work for me.”

“I’ll talk to my friends, but I’m sure they’ll agree.” Dean gave her a small wave and moved back to the others. “Well, looks like I got us our first jobs.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “With two angels out of mojo, no money, and no idea what’s going on- we need them. Free room and board, she’ll pay us what she can.” They all looked at her, then back. “What do you say? Give this a shot?”

* * *

## –Darnassus–

Jo was trying to figure out what to do about the lack of pants while you pulled your hair up, and Ellen went through the events of the night before. “Okay, so Ellen, you’re wearing two shirts, mind if I make the top one into some type of skirt for Jo?” You motioned. “It’ll be short, but it’s better than nothing.

She nodded, pulling it off. “Here you are, sweetheart. What about you?” Ellen asked, motioning to your bare legs.

You shrugged. “Call it a very baggy dress.” You chuckled, kneeling next to Jo. It didn’t look half bad, and at least this way she didn’t have to leave the room in her underwear. Ellen had shoes on, but the pair of you didn’t.

Standing up Ellen sighed. “Let’s go talk to whoever runs this place, find out where we are, and hopefully find a way home.” She shoved her hands in her pockets and started heading out.

Jo looked a bit worried, so you gave her hand a squeeze. “We’ll be fine. Your mom is scary when she gets going. She’ll have them asking her what they need to do next, okay?” You kissed her softly. “Now, let’s go make sure she doesn’t wind up running this joint.”

“You’re right.” She gave you a soft smile.

Your fingers stayed laced together as you moved down the small ramp that led outside. Not that the small room provided any actual privacy. However, you’d managed. You and Jo’s eyebrows went up at the sight of the innkeeper. She smiled kindly at you. “Welcome, I am Saelienne.” She greeted you.

“This is Y/N, and my daughter, Jo.” Ellen introduced the two of you. Turning, she sighed. “Looks like we’re somewhere called Darnassus.” Both of you looked lost. “She told me who to go to, see if we can get some answers, or some help.”

Saelienne nodded. “If you are ever in need of shelter, please, don’t be afraid to journey to my inn.” She told you.

* * *

## –Ironforge–

“I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.” Bobby muttered. “Sam, you’re comin’ with me, boy.” He motioned for the tall hunter to follow him. “Let’s see where the hell we’re at.”

Sam shot Gordon a look, his jaw twitching. Rolling his shoulders, he followed Bobby out of the room, trying to let his anger vanish. Although, that was next to impossible with Gordon around. “Family of yours, Bobby?” He muttered as they spotted the man behind the bar. The very…short man.

Bobby shot Sam a look, not exactly enjoying the joke at the moment. “Don’t think I won’t slap ya upside your head.” He shot back. “But, no, don’t think so.” He added.

“What can I do for ye?” The man asked, his accent thick.

Running his hand over his own beard, Bobby sighed. “Looks like me, and a few others woke up here, upstairs. No idea where we are, or how we got here. Was hopin’ ya might be able to fill us in.”

A deep laugh came from the man, making Sam’s eyes go from looking around the room, to the barkeep. “Fellas, yer standin’ in the Stonefire Tavern.” He beamed proudly. “Located in the dwarven city of Ironforge.”

“Iron….forge?” Sam asked, not sure he heard that right.

“Aye.” He nodded. “I’m Firerbrew!”

Bobby and Sam looked at each other, shrugging. “What the hell happened last night?” Bobby muttered. “And where’re the others?”

* * *

## –Azuremyst–

“Boys!” Ruby snapped, motioning to the innkeeper, who was eying them oddly. “Can we not murder each other before we find out what’s going on??” She looked between the two of them.

Lucifer smirked. “I would if this vile piece of scum would stop touching me.” His eyes locked on hers. “I might catch something.” He laughed.

“Can’t wait to be bloody rid of you.” Crowley shoved him back, straightening out his suit jacket.

The innkeeper moved a bit closer. “As the caregiver of this inn, I would like to ask you to refrain from violence.” Her voice was firm, calm, and almost motherly. It was strange.

Ruby turned towards her and smiled. “Can you tell us where we are?” She asked awkwardly. “Rough night…” She joked.

“Dear, you are at Azuremyst Watch, on Azuremyst Isle.” She explained. “We are west of Exodar.” Ruby nodded, trying to hide at least some of the confusion on her face. “If you’d like, you can purchase a hippogryph ride from our flight master, Zaldaan, to Exodar. Or any other place you’d like to go.”

Ruby glance over her shoulder at Lucifer and Crowley. “Either of you afraid of flying?” She smirked.


End file.
